


An Alternate Story

by AthenasFaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenasFaith/pseuds/AthenasFaith
Summary: After James and Lily Potter die and Sirius Black is sent to Azkaban Harry Potter is sent to live with Remus Lupin. Harry is raised in the wizarding world learning many of the traditions and its history. His life at Hogwarts is full of mischief and fun with only some actual learning. Follow Harry and his friends through their school lives.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	An Alternate Story

Severus Snape entered the bedroom where he heard crying, only to arrive to the sight of his first love dead on the floor and a child wailing. He knew that the child would need to be protected and even though James was a terrible person in their school years Lily was once a friend and he would honor her by protecting her child. Snape picked up the child wrapping him in one of the small blankets nearby and handed him a stuffed bear hoping to lessen some of the tears. Taking one last look around the room Snape apparated away deciding that if needed he could go back for more items. He appeared on a dark street in front of an apartment complex and looked around to confirm he had not been seen by any passing muggles. The child wasn't wailing anymore but was sniffling and tears were still streaming, the apparation did not help to calm him. Snape walked up to the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place and knocked, he knew this was the only safe place for the child.

Sirius Black opened the door and his face quickly turned to confusion. "Why are you here Snape?" he asked taking a glance at the bundle in his arms. "The Dark Lord went to the Potters," Snape paused a sad look in his eyes, "Lilly and James are dead, this is their son I am under the impression that you are one of his godparents." “Moony!” Sirius yelled for his partner. “Come in, explain to him what happened, I’m going to go and check their house.” He rushed out and apparated away leaving Snape standing in the entryway holding a finally quiet child.

Remus entered and came rushing down barely catching Sirius as he left and looked at the man standing in the entryway. “What has happened for Sirius to welcome you so easily?” Remus asked. “The Dark Lord killed Lilly and James, I have brought their son.”Snape said looking at the small child that was almost asleep in his arms. “Can I have Harry? I want to see if anything was done before you arrived and came here.” the sadness Remus felt was evident in his voice. Snape handed the child, who he now knew was named Harry, over to Remus who was trying to hold back tears. “I knew this was the only place I could take him and keep him safe. I know not of how the Dark Lord found their house.” Snape explained as Remus checked the boy over for any harm.


End file.
